Heero Makes a Cake parts 1, 2 AND 3!
by Tiger leaf
Summary: Hi! ok las time i posted this ONLY 10 people read it !!!! so Im posting it again hopefully it wont be pushed off the page reak fast like last time PLEASE R&R!!!


OKAY! This is part 3 FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long, I have just been sooooo busy!  
I attached part one and two to the front of this one to make it seem longer and so if no one ever read any of the other parts. OH and I know its spelt Wufei now thanx for telling me, but I like it Wufie better!!!! I might as well call him WOOFY! But I wont.  
Heero makes a cake!!!  
By Tiger Leaf  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, If I did I WOULDN'T BE POSTING FAN-FICS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm new to this so tell me how I did!!!  
  
  
  
STARTS:   
  
Duo looks at the calendar  
Duo: "Hey its Relena's birthday tomorrow!!!  
  
Quatre: "Ya it is! Heero aren't you going to do something nice for her?"  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
Trowa: "She's your girlfriend BAKA!"  
  
Heero: "So?"  
  
Quatre: "So, you should surprise her with something nice!"  
  
Duo mumbles: "He's probably going try to shoot her again."  
  
Heero: "I HEARD THAT DUO!!!" *Heero pulls his gun out *  
  
Duo: "EEP!" * Duo runs away with Heero chasing him not to far behind *  
  
Quatre: "I know Heero! You can make her a cake!"   
*Heero stops in his tracks while Duo gets away *  
Heero: "What?"  
  
Trowa: "That would be perfect! Do it Heero!"  
  
Heero: "Uhhhhh.."  
  
Wufie: "He couldn't make a cake if his life counted on it."  
  
Heero: "Could to!"  
  
Duo from his hiding spot yells: "I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Heero: "FINE THEN! I WILL!" *Heero stomps off to the kitchen *  
  
All others except Quatre started laughing  
  
Quatre: "What? I think it's a great idea."  
  
Heero's been in the kitchen all day….Later around 1:00am, in the living room where the others waited…..  
  
Duo: "Isn't he done yet?" he whined  
  
Trowa: "I think we should go to sleep, he'll be on this all night."  
  
They all agreed and went to bed. Very early the next morning…  
  
Doorbell: DING-DONG!!!  
  
Trowa: "AAAAG! Won't anyone get that?" No one answered it so he got up. It was Relena.  
  
Relena: "Where's Heero?"  
  
Trowa, half-awake mumbles: "Probably still in the kitchen."  
  
Relena in her cheery way: "Oh OK!" She walks into the kitchen where she sees Heero staring wide eyed into the oven.  
  
Relena: "What are you doing Heero?"  
  
Heero stands up surprised: "AG! What are you doing here?" Heero stands in front of the oven so Relena can't see in  
  
Relena trying to get around him to peek: "It's my birthday and I wanted to say hi!"  
  
Heero: "Well…uh… GO AWAY!"   
  
Relena: "Oh come on Heero let me see!" she gets on her knees, sniffs and takes a look in  
  
Relena with an astonished and confused look on her face: "……………."  
  
Heero: "WHAT?" *he looks in* "AHHHHH!"  
The cake had burst into flames. Seconds later the fire alarm goes off.  
  
?: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Heero and Relena stand up and look to see who screamed. Quatre ran out of his room  
  
Quatre: "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" he screams as he runs into Trowa's room  
  
Quatre: "TROWA WAKE UP THERE'S A FIRE!!!!"  
  
Trowa: "Go away Quatre!"  
  
Quatre: "BUT THERE'S A FIRE!!"  
  
Trowa: "I don't care go away!"  
  
Quatre: "But…."  
  
Trowa: "QUATRE!"  
  
Quatre: "Ok."  
* Wufie comes out of his room carrying his sword.*  
Wufie: "Where's that stupid alarm????   
*Duo wakes up and scratches his head while Quatre runs around screaming "FIRE!"  
  
Duo: "What the?"   
  
Quatre runs in front of him: " NO!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! AHHHHHH"  
*Duo walks into the kitchen*  
Duo: "What you do now Heero?" *Duo looks into the open oven but gets a little too close and catches his hair on fire*  
  
Duo: "AHHHHHH PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!!!!" *Duo runs out of the room *  
  
Wufie: "WHERES THAT FIRE ALARM!!!!" *Wufie finds it and starts slashing at it with his sword* *Duo runs up to him.*  
  
Duo: "WUFIE! HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
Wufie sees Duo's hair burning and laughs: "Why would I help you?"   
  
Duo: "I DON'T KNOW! JUST PUT IT OUT!!!!!"  
  
Wufie: "No."  
*Duo punches Wufie and runs outside in the snow and sticks his head in*  
Duo: "Now, for that Wufie……"  
*Quatre runs back into Trowa's room*  
Quatre: "TROWA, FIRE, WUFIE, SWORD! AHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!"  
  
Trowa: "AG! Quatre!!!"  
  
Quatre: "GET UP OR WELL ALL DIE!!!!"  
  
Trowa: "Fine, but there BETTER be a real fire!"  
*Trowa walks out of the room*  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
READ PART 2!!!!!  
  
Heero makes a cake part 2  
  
  
Heero tried to make a cake for Relena's birthday.  
The cake caught on fire.  
Quatre went insane because he thought the whole place was on fire cause the fire alarm went off.  
Duo's hair caught on fire.  
Wufie woke up and is trying to destroy the fire alarm.  
Wufie didn't help Duo so Duo punched Wufie and went outside into the snow to put his hair out Dou's planning revenge. ^  
Quatre finally got Trowa to come out of his room, and that is were we left off.  
AND I'VE READ YOU'RE REVIEWS AND YOU COMPLAIN IT'S WEIRD, WELL IM A WEIRD PERSON SO THERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
And I know Trowa likes Quatre but when I make them nice to each other they seem um…………. A little *too nice * catch my drift? I just did that cause I'm sick of the yaoi crap so I made them not as nice to each other.   
  
Ok now the story…  
  
Heero Makes a cake part 2  
  
STARTS:  
  
Trowa angrily: "I don't see a fire Quatre."  
*Quatre not listening to Trowa, runs and grabs the fire extinguisher. *  
*Duo comes back in from the outside. *  
Duo cracking his knuckles: "He he he. Wufie's gonna get it now."  
*Trowa sees Duo's singed [yes that IS how you spell singed!] hair. *  
Trowa: "What happened to you?"  
  
Duo: "Heero's cake caught my hair on fire."  
  
Quatre: "FIRE?!?" He turns to face Duo and points the extinguisher at him.  
  
Duo: 'Whoa! QUATRE DON'T SHOOT! I just said that Heero's cake ignited my hair, but its out now!"  
  
Trowa: "What?"  
Meanwhile, Wufie's trying to make the fire alarm shut up.  
Wufie, taking breaks in between each word to take a stab at the alarm, which is now on the floor: "WHY-WONT-IT-SHUT-UP--?"   
  
Fire alarm: "blip blip BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Wufie: "INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE!"  
*Wufie runs into were Quatre was and stole the fire extinguisher from him. *  
Wufie: "Give me that!"  
*Wufie runs back to the fire alarm and starts spraying it furiously. *  
Wufie: "DIE!"  
  
Fire alarm: "blip BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
Wufie: "AAAAAAG! Wait I know! I'll stab it were the batteries are!!!"  
*Wufie flips it over and stabs it. The fire alarm explodes *  
Fire alarm: BOOM!"   
*Quatre, hearing the explosion falls on the floor and covers his head. *  
Quatre mumbles over and over: "I don't want to die, I don't want to die…….."  
  
Duo: "Oh right, Wufie!"  
*Duo goes to kitchen, puts on oven mitts, picks up the still flaming cake*  
Duo: "OH WUFIE, WHERE ARE YOU?''  
  
*Duo spots Wufie, while he's trying cover up the mess from the explosion. *   
Duo: "Hey Wufie!"  
  
Wufie: "What do you want Maxwell?"  
  
Duo: "Want some cake?" *Duo smiles evilly at Wufie. *  
  
Wufie who still wasn't looking at Duo: "No! Why would I wan………"  
*Wufie turns around and sees the flaming cake in Duo's hand. *  
Wufie: "Maxwell, don't you……."  
*Duo starts running towards Wufie at full speed. *  
Wufie: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
*Wufie turns around and runs for his life. *  
* Quatre sees the fire extinguisher on the ground and picks it back up. *  
  
  
  
That's the end for now [cause my hands hurt and so does my head!!!] READ PART THREEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
NOW TO PART THREE!!!   
  
We return to Heero and Relena…  
  
Heero, mumbling: "There goes my cake."  
Relena: "CAKE?"  
Heero: "OH NO!"  
Relena: "YOU MADE ME A CAKE?"  
Heero, getting very worried: "Uhhhhh!"  
Relena: "THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU HEERO! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! OH I'M SO HAPPY! I WANT TO KISS YOU!"  
Heero: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
*Heero runs out of the kitchen closely followed by Relena into the living room were the rest of the GW boys are. *  
Wufei: "I SWEAR MAXWELL IF YOU COME NEAR ME ILL KILL YOU!"  
Duo: "I'm just gonna light your hair on fire and see how you like running outside in the snow because no one will help you."  
Wufei: "BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND………."  
*Duo catches up to Wufei, flaming cake still at hand. *  
*Woof's hair gel ignites!!! *  
Wufei: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Duo: "OH MAN, OH MAN! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT WOULD HAPPEN!"  
Wufei: "I TRIED TO BUT NO! YOU HAD TO CATCH MY WHOLE HEAD ON FIRE!"  
Quatre: "FIRE???!?!?!?!"  
*Quatre furiously sprays Wufei with the fire extinguisher *  
Wufei: "AAAK! THAT'S ENOUGH QUATRE!!!"  
*Quatre stops. His eyes are wide open and he is shaking like a scared wild animal. *  
Trowa: "Uhhhh, are you okay Quatre?"  
Quatre: "FIRE?" points extinguisher at Trowa.  
Trowa: "NO QUATRE! NO FIRE!"  
Heero, runs up to Quatre: "Give me that!" he steals the fire extinguisher from him.  
Quatre: "NO! MY FIRE EXTINGUISHER! GIVE IT BACK!"  
Trowa: "Its OKAY Quatre."  
Quatre: "But I need it."  
Trowa looks at Wufei who is trying to get the stuff off his face and is complaining about his eyes: "Ummmmmm, no you don't."  
*Meanwhile…..*  
Heero: "Stay away Relena." He points the extinguisher at her.  
Relena: "Don't be silly Heero! Come here!"  
Heero: "AK! NO!"  
Relena: "I'm your girlfriend, stop being a wimp and come over here."  
Heero: "I am not a wimp, and YOU are NOT my girlfriend!  
Relena: "I am too. And why are you pointing a fire extinguisher at me? Did you loose your gun?"  
Heero, mumbles: "I burnt it."  
Relena: "You BURNT it?"  
Heero: "Ya."   
Relena: "HOW?"  
Heero: "I was…. using the oven…"  
Relena: "To make my cake?"  
Heero doesn't answer: "And I accidentally put it in with the first…….thing I tried to make, and it blew up."  
Duo, who is assisting Wufei: "How could you leave a gun in the oven while bake………. AAAAAAH THE CAKE! ITS STILL ON FIRE!!!"  
Quatre: "AAAAAAAAAH! FIRE! SAVE ME" Quatre starts running around the room until he gets to Heero, they start fighting over the extinguisher.  
Quatre: "HEERO GIVE IT BACK!"  
Heero: "No….ITS MINE!"  
Quatre: "WE'LL ALL DIE!"  
Wufei: "I CAN'T SEE!"  
Relena: "Heero! Heero stop fighting. Give it to Quatre!"  
Heero: "NO!"  
Duo: "THE WHOLE HOUSE IS GONNA BURN AND ITS MY FAULT!"  
Wufei: "GOT THAT RIGHT MAXWELL!"  
Quatre: "NOOOO! IT CAN'T BURN! I HAVE TO SAVE MR. FLUFFUMS! Quatre runs to his room, "MR. FLUFFUMS I'M COMEING TO SAVE YOU!"  
Trowa: "Every one calm down! Now, Duo were did you put the cake?"  
Duo, grabbing his hair and almost pulling it out: "I DON'T REMEMBER!  
Trowa: "YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"  
Duo: "I THINK I PUT IT ON THE WINDOW SILL!"  
Trowa: "Which one?!?!?!?!"  
Duo: "Ummmm…. that one!" Duo points to the flaming cake under a pair of curtains, which were also in flames. Quatre runs out of his room holding a purple stuffed rabbit.  
Quatre: "AAAAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CURTAINS??!?!?!?!" he looks down at the rabbit then holds it tightly, "Don't worry Mr. Fluffums, I wont let you burn." He stroked its soft head.  
Trowa: "Oh great, now he's gone completely insane."  
Duo: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Wufei: "What's happening I can't see!"  
Heero: "Well Duo has managed to make Quatre go insane, set the curtains on fire and blind you."  
Relena: "HEERO! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE CURTAINS BEFORE SOMETHIING ELSE CATCHES!"  
Heero: "Like what?"  
Duo: "THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"  
Heero: "Oh, ya." Heero puts out the fire.  
Quatre: "Don't worry Mr. Fluffums, everything is alright now."  
Trowa eyes widened: "Uh, Quatre maybe you should go back to bed."  
Quatre pauses: "No, Mr. Fluffums says he wants to stay awake so he doesn't burn in his sleep."  
Wufei: "I STILL CAN'T SEE!"  
Trowa: "First things first. I'm going to call a doctor for Wufei, and maybe Quatre too."   
Quatre: "Why?"  
Trowa: "Umm, don't worry about it." He walked over to the phone, and dialed a couple of numbers. He looked back at Quatre every once in a while with a worried almost frightened look. After about 10 minutes the ambulance arrived for Wufei who still couldn't see anything and some doctors came to visit Quatre.  
Doctor 1: "Hello there, you must be Quatre." He looked at the stuffed animal.  
Quatre: "Have you come to take away Mr. Fluffums?" the two doctors look at each other,   
Doctor 2: "No, we just want to have a little chat with you."  
Doctor 1: "Now come with us and we'll go to a nice building together."  
Quatre: "Can Mr. Fluffums come too?"  
Doctor 2: "Yes, he can come too."  
Duo: "I always thought that he was strange."  
Trowa: "It just took a flaming cake incident to bring it out."  
Relena: "Well, maybe we can go out for my birthday."  
Heero: "Do we have to?"  
Relena: "Yes, and the rest of you can come."  
Duo: "As long as I'm not paying."  
Relena: "Heero can pay for it. Lets go."  
Heero: "What?"  
OK THAT'S IT!!! THE END!!!!  
  
  
Author/Tiger Leaf: My story didn't stink did it?  
Horuri: No it didn't stink….  
Tiger: Then what?  
Horuri: The part with Quatre going insane was "special."  
Tiger: Well someone had to be the raving lunatic, so I thought why not him.  
Horuri: Well I guess so.  
Tiger: Ok, now you agree so can I stop typing and post this now???  
Horuri: Hold on I have to call the YMCA.  
Tiger: Whatever.  
Horuri: Where's the phone book??  
Tiger: Right in front of you.  
Horuri: Oh.  
Tiger: CAN I POST THIS NOW?  
Horuri: Ok, I'm done.  
  
Tiger: For your info, that was my sister who wanted to comment on my story a little. PLEASE R&R THANK-YOU!  



End file.
